


The Beginning of a B--Eautiful Frondship (?)

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Series: 100 Drabbles Challenge (Homestuck) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fish Puns, Gen, Growing Up Lonely, Heiress, POV Feferi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, it doesn't end well, please forgive me for the fish puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: A boy shows up in Feferi's palace, and she hasn't seen anyone in a long, long time.(100 Drabbles Challenge--Introduction)





	The Beginning of a B--Eautiful Frondship (?)

You'd never had fronds before.

 

 _Reelly_ , you had rarely seen another troll since you had hatched.

 

Seadwellers were rare, after all, and most of them were more well-adjusted to the violence of Alternia than you were.

 

You rarely left the palace.

 

You hadn't, however, expected a buoy of about your age to show up to your hideaway at random.

"I'm Eridan Ampora," the boy said, with a serious face, glancing around as if wondering how such a grand place had gone unnoticed all these years.

"Feferi Peixes," you said, grinning and clapping your hands after the initial shock had passed. "Would you like to be my frond?"

**Author's Note:**

> why can I only write angst
> 
> Challenge here: https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/


End file.
